flores de cerejeira
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: "Eu apenas pensei em flores de cerejeira" Drabbles. Tomoyo Daidouji/Sakura Kinomoto.
1. mil bolos queimados

Drabble desenvolvida para United State of Multifandom

**Desafio**: fandom que nunca imaginou escrever.

* * *

**mil bolos queimados**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Sua mente de dez anos não conhecia muitos xingamentos, mas esforçou-se para pensar em um que fosse que conseguisse traduzir todo o aborrecimento que sentia ao ver o seu lindo e precioso bolo queimado. Havia se distraído, pensando em tantas coisas diferentes, e todas elas lhe fugiam à memória agora que vira seu trabalho que fizera tão cuidadosamente virar apenas algo preto e com um horrível cheiro de queimado.

Respirou fundo. Se desfez, então, das cinzas que o bolo se transformara, jogando tudo no lixo. Pacientemente recomeçou o trabalho. Lavou a forma. Untou a forma. Misturou a farinha, bateu os ovos, adicionou fermento, açúcar e leite. Começou a cantarolar uma música, deixando a sua mente vagar pela expectativa de comer esse bolo no dia seguinte. Levaria para a escola e o daria para a amiga. "Fiz para você" diria e então ela lhe daria um olhar de surpresa e gratidão. Colocou a forma no forno e esperou.

Amava o olhar contente da outra, amava tanto que queria vê-lo todos os dias. Amava tanto que se o bolo desse errado mil vezes, ela o refaria mil vezes apenas para que quando levasse o bolo para a escola e o mostrasse para a amiga, ela então lhe desse aquele olhar de antecipação e graciosidade que tanto amava. Porque só isso, em seu pequeno e doce mundo de dez anos de idade, já compensava os mil bolos queimados.


	2. amor nem sempre é troca

Drabble desenvolvida para o United State of Multifandom

**Prompt:** "Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora, pois tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós" (Clarice Lispector)

* * *

**amor nem sempre é troca**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Pressionou o pé contra o pedal, a máquina soltando um baixo e constante grunhido, suas mãos conduzindo o fino tecido sob a agulha. Seus dedos habilidosos não eram capturados, mantendo o corte na linha certa, a fina costura azulada. Franziu as sobrancelhas em concentração e após um curto período, a máquina se silenciou e Tomoyo soltou um suspiro de satisfação. Seus olhos cintilaram ao apreciar o bom trabalho que fizera, cuidadosamente construindo um vestido com bordados simples e dourados em cima do azul, estrelas por toda a saia, simbolizando tudo o que sua amiga era.

Guardou no seu armário, junto com as diversas outras indumentárias incluindo meias, chapéus e luvas, que costurara apenas para que Sakura usasse e pudesse filmá-la. Pensou nas receitas de bolos e tortas que ainda não tentara, nas roupas que ainda não fizera, nos cuidados que ainda não dedicara.

Se ela fosse um pouco mais velha, alguém diria para ela simplesmente deixar de fazer. Que amor é de duas vias, e ela não poderia apenas dar tudo de si sem exigir algo em troca. Mas havia algo que apenas crianças de dez anos conseguiriam compreender é que você não _precisa_ querer algo de troca. Você pode apenas se doar por si só, porque só o ato de dar algo de si já lhe nutre e lhe satisfaz. Ela cuidava da amiga porque isso era o melhor, e quando Sakura lhe sorria tonta pelos mimos, isso era tudo o que ela desejava em troca. Porque amava Sakura mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e quando ela amava, graciosamente abandonava a si para se dedicar à amiga.

Se ela fosse mais velha, pessoas envenenariam seus ouvidos, dizendo que Sakura não merecia toda sua devoção.

Mas ela tinha dez anos e tudo o que ela sabia com sua doce sabedoria infantil era que Sakura não precisava merecer o seu amor. Ela só precisava continuar a ser Sakura.


	3. doces bonecas magoadas

Drabble desenvolvida para o United State of Multifandom

**Desafio:** angst

* * *

**doces bonecas magoadas**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Houve quem dissesse que suas feições sérias eram apenas a concentração infantil de alguém que se preparava para uma importante apresentação musical. Houve quem comentasse que ela era tão boa que quase sentia a dor de cantar uma música sobre partidas para as crianças e seus pais que constituíam sua plateia. Houve ainda quem percebesse a nota real de tristeza em seus traços e se perguntasse o que afligia aquela garotinha tão doce.

Mas ninguém, ninguém com seus mais de trinta anos de idade entenderia o quanto é possível que um coraçãozinho como o dela pudesse se ferir tanto. Ninguém entenderia o preço da sua devoção que se desperdiçara em atos, ninguém entenderia o amargor da rejeição silenciosa e ninguém entenderia que até mesmo quem se doa muito acaba se queimando no fogo de vez em quando.

Porque ela era assim. Sua dor era guardada, como se ela própria fosse inteira uma caixinha de música. De vez em quando, era aberta e a dor se revelava tão sonoramente que todos se perdiam em beleza, enquanto ela se partia um pouco mais por dentro.

Como uma doce bonequinha, ela continuava bela mesmo quebrada.


	4. felicidade

Drabble desenvolvida para o United State of United

**Desafio:** uma fanfic envolvendo uma data comemorativa.

**Aviso:** os trechos pertencem à música Happiness - Goldfrapp.

* * *

**felicidade**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

_Time stops still when you've lost love_

_Happiness how'd ya get to be happiness?_

_How'd ya get to find love real love?_

Quando as ruas se coloriam de verde e vermelho e as estrelas douradas eram posicionadas com esmeros em todas as portas, ela já se sentia mais feliz. Quando vinha a neve, descendo suave sobre a cidade, abraçando a cidade com um gélido manto branco, tudo o que ela queria pensar era em assar biscoitos de chocolate em forma de cabeças de duendes e gorrinhos, preparar uma torta de maçã perfeita e decorar a árvore de Natal.

_Floating in a magic world_

_Donate all your money_

_We'll make it better_

_We can see your troubled soul_

_Give us all your money_

_We'll make it better_

_We're here to welcome you_

Concentrou-se em não deixar os biscoitos queimarem no forno, a expectativa silenciosa que era quase palpável em todos os instantes. Quando os terminasse, convidaria alguém para comer os biscoitos juntas e essa era a ideia que fazia de um belo domingo. A neve lá fora a impediria de vir, talvez, mas então ela mesma levaria tais mimos. Faria chocolate quente e acenderia a lareira. Sorriria e ouviria sua amiga.

Esse era o seu pequeno, pouco ambicioso ideal de felicidade. Pouco, muito pouco, quase nada. E ela o concretizava todos os anos, quando a neve começava a cair e renas luminosas começavam a aparecer nos jardins dos vizinhos. E o concretizou por muitos e muitos anos, sem nunca faltar com toda sua dedicação e boa vontade.

_We'll be swimming in the sea_

_Of wisdom & serenity_

_Make it better_


	5. eu apenas pensei em flores de cerejeira

Drabble desenvolvida para United State of Multifandom

**Desafio**: personagem favorito / **Prompt**: a maneira como ela [aka: vídeo lindo no youtube no qual Valentina Lisitsa toca Beethoven] toca piano.

* * *

**eu apenas pensei em flores de cerejeira**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Quem a visse diria se tratar de uma fada. Seus dedos pequenos e infantis deslizaram pelas teclas com suavidade e destreza, sua expressão séria e concentrada, os cabelos negros amarrados com fita rosa e seu vestido igualmente rosa, que fizera sozinha. Compassos se transformaram em poesia em suas mãos, movendo o pulso delicadamente, as extremidades dos dedos mal roçando no marfim e ébano, seus olhos nunca se desviando do foco, sua mente nunca se distraindo com aborrecimentos.

Virava as páginas da partitura com segurança, as páginas fluindo devagar e houve quem pudesse enxergar a serenidade que transpassava sua aparente inexpressão em seus olhos. Ela fechou os olhos em um determinado momento, como se soubesse onde cada nota deveria estar, dando forma à cada uma delas, interligando-as e formando compassos que se transformavam em uma sonhadora e suave melodia.

E então, ao final, imprimiu velocidade aos seus dedos, e podia-se ver seus ombros se mexendo tão pouco, nunca perdendo a leveza em seus movimentos, a naturalidade de alguém que nasceu pianista.

Mais tarde, perguntaram à ela o que se passara pela sua cabeça enquanto ela tocava. Ergueu os olhos para os adultos curiosos pela resposta e com toda a sua simplicidade infantil, respondeu:

"Eu pensei em flores de cerejeira."


	6. não me permita ser louca sozinha

Drabble desenvolvida para o United State of Multifandom

**Desafio:** Ship que para você é canon / **Prompt:** "Uma noite, após meu pesadelo habitual, uma sombra ergueu-se sobre mim. Ela disse: - Conte-me o que você sonha. E eu contei. Em troca, ela me explicou do que eram feitos seus próprios sonhos" (A Menina Que Roubava Livros - Markus Zuzak)

* * *

**não me permita ser louca sozinha**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Havia estrelas e havia prédios em seus sonhos, condecorados com diamantes e visões de olhares pintados entre as nuvens. Havia asas e havia anjos, havia murmúrios e havia magia. Acordou em lágrimas e surpresas, e então ela lhe contou. Contou sobre a professora de belos olhos e sobre os seus sapatos cor-de-rosa com asas – e isso lhe fez pensar na próxima peça que faria. Seus olhos verdes cintilaram por um breve segundo, sorridentes pelo resto da noite.

As mãos entrelaçadas, as confidências ditas como carícias, os sonhos enevoados. Ela lhe contou sobre as estrelas penduradas no vazio, cada uma de uma única cor, cor que sequer sabia qual era o nome, cor que nunca vira em toda sua existência. E então abaixou o tom de voz e falou sobre o que a atormentava quando dormia, o que a instigava quando acordava. As perguntas que não tinham respostas, as respostas à perguntas que nunca fizera.

"Conte-me" – sussurrou ela depois – "eu não quero ser louca sozinha"

E então a outra lhe contou. Com sua bondade e gentileza, dedos hábeis de pianista, ela indicou as constelações que conhecera enquanto dormia, ligando uma estrela à outra com seus dedos, e podia ver a amiga lhe ouvir admirada. Em seus sonhos, disse, ela era uma princesa que dançava pela relva e havia coroas de gerânios e margaridas em seus cabelos. Mas ela não contou, ainda por timidez, ainda por receio, que em seus sonhos ela dançava com alguém.

Não contou que havia a outra decorando seus sonhos, com seus imensos olhos verdes e curtos cabelos castanhos, e que ainda se recordava de como era vesti-la com flores e rir ao admirarem o céu juntas. Contou como era a relva e não falou sobre como gostara de sentir o cheiro doce da outra. Contou sobre como passear pelo céu era formidável, mas nada disse de como era abraçar sua amiga entre um planeta e outro. Contou sobre tudo, mas não contou o principal. E então ela sorriu e a abraçou, envolvendo-a em carinho e proteção.

"Um dia" – disse baixinho – "viajaremos juntas. E conheceremos a Lua e tudo o mais."

E isso, pensou a doce sonhadora, era tudo o que precisava.


End file.
